Cunning Plans
by WarpedMinded
Summary: Takes place after the movie. Sherlock finally gets what he really wants... Dr. John Watson. (Holmes/Watson, Irene/Mary) slash & femslash.


**Title:** Cunning Plans

**Author:** WarpedMinded and Anon

**Fandom:** Sherlock Holmes (2009)

**Pairings:** Sherlock/Watson. Suggested Irene/Mary

**Word Count: **3,279

**Warning:** M/M sex

**Summary:** Takes place after the movie. Sherlock finally gets what he really wants... Dr. John Watson.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Sherlock Holmes or any of its characters.

**Note:** This is a role-play between WarpedMinded and Anon. Warped = Watson. Anon = Sherlock.

:::

Watson walked up the stairs with Mary hanging onto his arm. He smiled sweetly at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. After opening the door and peeking to make sure everything was safe, he led his fiancée into his friend's room.

He cocked his head when he saw Irene. "What are you doing here Irene... I thought you decided not to come see Sherlock anymore." He sat down on the end of the table and let Mary take a seat near Irene.

Irene smiled sweetly at the girl next to her, ignoring Watson. "You must be Mary. It's lovely to meet you. I'm Irene."

Sherlock smirked, hiding it behind a glass of wine, when he saw Irene brush off Watson's question.

Watson saw Sherlock's smirk, "Of bloody course you would be part of some little scheme right now, wouldn't you?" He walked over to his friend and pointed at him, "You are going to tell me right now what is going on or I will leave."

Mary smiled kindly at Irene, "Hello, I heard Watson say a few choice things about you a couple times." Her grin was devious.

Irene smiled back at Mary just as deviously before focusing on Sherlock and Watson's conversation, worried that Sherlock would put an end to their plan by telling his friend.

Sherlock smirked once again and simply said, "No you won't," before finishing off his wine.

Watson grit his teeth and stood up. "Fine, if you must be as insufferable as you have to be." He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, letting the door close with a hearty slam.

Mary cocked a brow at Irene, but gave a keen smile to Sherlock. They all knew what was going to happen.

It was less than 30 seconds and Watson strode back into the room. He put his cane under his armpit and glared at Sherlock.

"Would it be okay with you ladies if Sherlock and I have a little chat?" He gave Mary a pleading gaze and she bowed her head toward him, understanding. Mary then stood up and headed out of the room.

Irene stood up and smoothed out her dress. "We'll go wander the markets. Have fun boys," she called back as she walked out the door and shut it behind her.

Sherlock put down the empty wine glass and folded his hands in his lap. "Something I can help you with, Watson? I'm happy to help you in any way I can, you know that."

Watson gave a grim smile, "Oh, I'm sure you would help me in anyway." He sat down heavily onto one of the seats in front of Sherlock. "Why don't you ever tell me your plans?" he had a pleading note in his voice as he leaned closer to Sherlock, his eyes confused.

"Because it's so much more fun this way," Sherlock said as he leaned closer as well, his elbows on his knees and his head resting on his clasped hands. "Your reactions are always amusing and interesting. But if you must know, Irene and I's plan is to break you and Mary up. But that's not all. Irene will then court Mary and I will then court you."

Dr. Watson looked around, and even pinched himself subtlety to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep and was having a really odd dream.

"That's preposterous! You can't be serious. I-Irene?! Mary wouldn't leave me, especially for another woman, let alone for a criminal! We are to be married. You're just a jealous old fool," he hissed. "Why in God's name would you want to court me?"

Sherlock sighed and sat back in his chair. "I wish to court you because we make the perfect team and I believe that could be carried over into other aspects of our lives. Think about it for a moment, can you really picture having as much fun with Mary as you do with me?"

Watson gave a scoff and shook his head, "I have not seen very much fun when we are on cases. More like us getting our heads smacked against walls, or being beaten by thugs of the Undercity." His jaw tightened and he stood up and walked over to the window to look out. "You can't really feel that way about me."

"That's where you would be wrong, Watson. I have felt a certain connection with you since the day we met. It has only grown since then." Sherlock got up from the chair and walked to stand next to his friend at the window. "Surely this is that much of a shock. Have you seen me with any women besides Irene?"

Watson looked at his friend from the corners of his eyes, "I don't see why that should matter. A man can easily be alone with the company of other men and not be _fascinated _by them." He turned and looked at Sherlock with a very serious expression, "But _you_, you seem to always look at me, even when I was with Mary, you still looked at me. And you _made _me look back!" his eyes went wide at the ending confession and he looked away with blushing shame.

Sherlock smiled openly, "I never made you do anything, my dear friend you did that all on your own. And there is no reason to be ashamed." He took a hold of Watson's chin and turned his friend's head to look at him. Running the backs of his fingers over the man's cheek he whispered, "You're beautiful when you blush."

Watson jerked his face out of his friend's hand. "Men are not _beautiful. _So do you know if Mary has left me already? For good?" He rubbed his forehead and sat down slowly. "I need a drink." he mumbled, not wanting to think of his fiancée with the Princess of Thieves. "Her poor soul will be corrupted by Irene's ruthlessness," he stated dramatically.

Sherlock poured his friend a drink and handed it to him. "I don't know how Irene is fairing with Mary, but if I know that she-devil, then I would say very well." He poured himself a drink as well and sat back down.

Watson snorted and gave Sherlock a look. He set down his glass and spread his arms. "You prove to me that we are a perfect team and prove that it can be carried over into other aspects of our lives," he finished in a husky voice, his eyes still showing he was hesitant.

Sherlock finished his drink in a quick gulp before putting his glass down and standing up. He stood in front of Watson for a moment, looking him over, then took his hand and pulled him up. Again, he looked the man over for a moment before taking his head in his hands and touching their lips together softly.

Watson wasn't quite sure what to do. Was he supposed to put his hands on Sherlock's hips or, no that was what you did with a woman. But, what about a man? His lips parted slightly as he tried to figure out on what to do. He did feel tingly on his feet and going up, it felt like his body was on fire and he broke the chaste kiss, like it was stealing the air out of him.

"My God," he whispered, touching his lips.

Sherlock smiled smugly in satisfaction, having felt the same thing. "I told you it would be amazing." He cupped Watson's cheek and ran his thumb over his friends bottom lip. "Shall we continue?"

Watson thought for a moment before grabbing Sherlock's face, "By the Gods, yes. Don't stop kissing me until we find a proper place to... _finish._" His eyes were glazed with lust and the bulge in his trousers wasn't saying anything different either.

Shocked by the sudden change, it took Sherlock a moment to come back to his senses and he quickly leaned back in, kissing his soon to be lover. As their lips met over and over again Sherlock lead them clumsily out of the room, down the hall, and into his bedroom, stopping every few steps to push Watson up against the wall and kiss him blind. Once finally safely in the bedroom, he forced himself to pull away from the kiss to remove Watson's waistcoat and slip his own suspenders off his shoulders.

Watson unbuttoned Sherlock's shirt, and threw it onto the floor. He left the trousers and the hanging suspenders on, his friend look very fetching in that sort of outfit.

"I do say, my good man... you look good enough to eat," he smiled brightly, his eyes flashing, like he knew something Sherlock didn't.

Sherlock saw the look and chuckled. "I see you think you are clever, but I'm sorry to say I saw into your little game today," he paused and let that sit for a while before continuing, "The way Mary kept looking from you to me with a meaningful look when she thought I wasn't paying attention. The subtle change in your breathing pattern when you asked the women to leave us alone was the biggest clue. I have to say, you put on a good show of innocents, but I knew as soon as you walked through my door this evening."

Watson gave a grin and bit lightly on Sherlock's ear, "Mores the pity. You were always far too clever for even me to try to out-smart." He gave Sherlock a tender kiss, pressing a little harder, hoping for it to go farther.

Sherlock deepened the kiss as he took off Watson's tie and started to unbutton his shirt, tossing both items of clothing onto the floor to join his own. As they continued to try to crawl into each other's mouths, Sherlock guided them towards his bed and pushed Watson down, remaining standing himself so he could remove his trousers.

Watson grunted as he landed on the bed. "Which first? Socks, maybe trousers? Or I might let you do all the _dirty _work, my sweet Sherlock." He arched a brow and smiled at him with a look of _'I dare you to strip me and bare me to your gaze'_.

Sherlock gave a fake put upon sigh and quickly pulled off Watson's trousers in one quick pull, managing to take the socks with it. He then smirked down at his friend smugly before his eyes roamed down his body and he had to swallow hard. His cock twitched in his own trousers and reminded him that they were still on.

"Guess I should take these off, yes?" he asked as he suddenly became nervous.

Watson sat up and helped Sherlock take the trousers off. His eyes peeking up into his friends eyes.

"You sure have nothing to be ashamed of," Watson's eyes were wide as he saw how big Sherlock was.

"Don't think about the mechanics of it all, just... do what feels right," he whispered as he scooted up the bed and laid down comfortably, trying to hide how nervous he also was.

Sherlock climbed onto the bed and laid himself on top of his soon to be lover. He moaned when their cocks slid next to each other and he thrust his hips as he leaned his head down to capture Watson's lips with his own.

Watson pulled Sherlock's hair in his fist, "Whisper my name in my ear. I love when you say it." He groaned as he wrapped one leg around his friends own leg, and rubbed them a little harder together.

Sherlock leaned to Watson's ear and nibbled on it before whispering, "Watson." He went back to nibbling the ear presented to him as he thrust his cock alongside his friends, groaning at the feeling.

John shivered as he nuzzled the side of Sherlock's head. "You and me... we need to get a little more physical," he gasped. He reached down and started to stroke his and Sherlock's cocks in the same hand.

"Be gentle with me, Watson," Sherlock smiled before letting out a moan. He reached over to the nightstand and into the drawer to grab a jar of animal fat to use as lubrication. Slicking up three of his fingers liberally, he moved so he was sitting in between Watson's legs. He circled his friend's entrance with one finger teasingly pushing it in up to one knuckle and then pulling it out and circling again.

Watson gasped, his thighs clenching as he nervously looked at Sherlock. "Ah... hah, yes. Take it easy, old boy," he groaned as he shut his eyes. His hips arched upwards, wanting more. His cock throbbing a few times, close to climaxing, but keeping it back until Sherlock was in him.

Sherlock chuckled at his friend and pushed his finger in all the way. After a while he eased in a second finger along with the first to loosen Watson. He continued to thrust is fingers in and out, scissoring them to help stretch the opening. A third finger soon joined and he used them to search out Watson's prostate, rubbing over it with a devious smirk once he found it.

Watson's body quivered as he felt his glorious prostate being prodded by Sherlock's rough fingers. "Bloody-get on with it! I won't break! Please!" He shifted his leg, and cried out when the fingers in him, shifted further inside. His hands scratched the bed sheets as he gasped for air.

Seeing his friend so aroused caused Sherlock's cock to twitch and a bead of pre-cum to form at the tip. Removing his fingers slowly, he took some more animal fat and spread it over his cock, holding the base so he couldn't cum. Finally, he moved his cock to Watson's hole and stared down into his friend's eyes as he carefully pushed all the way in.

John grit his teeth, but could already feel his body getting used to being taken. He cocked a brow at Sherlock, "Did you add any of your pain medicine into the animal fat, by any chance?" He put one leg on Sherlock's shoulder and he reached down to tease his cock a little bit.

Sherlock smiled in self satisfaction, "Why yes I did. I knew I would take you someday and I had heard it could be painful so I whipped up my own concoction. I'm glad to see it works, this was one experiment I couldn't test out on the dog." Conversation over, he started to thrust into his friend slowly, groaning at the tight heat surrounding his cock.

"Bloody hell, Watson, you feel so good."

Watson's eyes widened as his dark haired friend's cock pressed teasingly against his prostate, "Ugh... damn, yes, like that." He undulated his hips, hoping to bring Sherlock to beyond the edge of reason. "Would you like me to turn over so you can fuck me from behind?"

"Next time, dear lover. For now I wish to watch your face as I debauch you thoroughly," Sherlock grunted as he picked up his pace, gripping the leg over his shoulder with one hand while the other gripped his friend's hip. Already he could feel himself about to fall over the edge into perfect bliss, so he took the hand on Watson's hip and moved it to his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

John's body tightened in impending orgasm. "Sherlock... yes! Bloody hell! Fuck me!" he gasped, his eyes staring right into the deep brown eyes of his clever and devilish best friend. His cock throbbed a couple times before he cried out as he came into Sherlock's tight, warm hand.

The sight of Watson's face as he came, along with the feeling of his hole convulsing around him, is what finally drove Sherlock over the edge. He grunted loudly and thrust hard as he shot into his friend again and again. When his release was finally over he collapsed on top of his lover and laughed.

Watson blushed and looked away in shame, thinking Sherlock was laughing at him. "I'm sorry," he apologized as he struggled to get out from under his friends laughing body.

Sherlock continued to laugh, now for a different reason, finding it funny that Watson thought he was laughing at him. "I am not laughing at you, dear lover. I am laughing at the situation. I have dreamed of this for years and it was better than I ever could have imagined. I find that quite funny considering I have one hell of an imagination."

Watson still felt uncomfortable, "Stop laughing. At least until I have my clothes on." He moved and gasped when Sherlock's cock slipped out of him. John sat on the bed and started to put on his garments while glancing at Sherlock.

Sherlock rolled onto his back and folded his arms behind his head. "So where do you think you're going?" he asked as he watched his lover dress.

John didn't even look at Sherlock that time, "I'm going to find Mary and get her away from the hellion we call Irene. I would appreciate it if we didn't speak of this moment again." He bowed his head to Sherlock and started toward the door. "I... I do love you, Sherlock, but I don't want to see the reputation you have gained from our cases go to hell because of our... inappropriate behavior."

Sherlock, shocked, surged up from the bed and ran to block the door, not caring that he was naked.

"Jonathan Watson, my love, you will strip yourself of your attire and sit back down on that bed at once!" he said, his look boring no argument.

Watson who was used to Sherlock using that tone of voice, just made his resolve crumble and he sadly took off his garments and sat down on the bed. "There... I'm naked and at your _disposal_."

"Although I like the sound of that, but that is not why I asked you to disrobe. It is merely so I have more time to stop you the next time you try to leave," Sherlock smiled smugly before walking back over to the bed and sitting down. "If I know Irene at all, which I do, she would have already bedded dear Miss Mary. And my reputation shall not be tarnished. I dare say it cannot be ruined by my doing anything wrong. So, my love, we shall lay back in bed and bask in the afterglow of great sex. Sound good?"

Watson stiffly laid back, then turned and started to punch Sherlock's arms and non vital body parts, knowing it wouldn't hurt him, just stun him. He moved and straddled his friend and buried his head against Sherlock's chest.

"Why do you make me feel so crazy, you damned fool?"

Sherlock grinned and wrapped his arms around his friend. "I have that affect on people," he shrugged, still smiling. "Now, how about I ring _Nanny _and have her prepare some food while we rest?"

Watson jerked out of Sherlock's arms and glared at him, "I do not want to give the poor woman a heart attack." He thought of how the woman always treated him kindly, unlike how she did with Sherlock. A smirk crossed his face, "She was always tough with you. But you deserve it." He guffawed as he kept looking at Sherlock's face.

Sherlock grumbled about the evilness that was _Nanny _as Watson laughed at him. When his rant finally died down he pounced on his friend, pinning him to the bed. "Let's forget about that old witch and food and just have ourselves a good time."

:::

:::

**The End.**

**Read & Review!**

**Also, want to know what happens to Irene and Mary after they leave? Let me know! **


End file.
